


I'll Sneak Into Your Heart As You Did Mine

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author is sick, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But they're hardly in it, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Nightmares, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Profound Declarations Of Love, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Some Self Deprication, There's a chunk in the middle with awkward text speech idk what happened there, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but I left it like 12 percent redeemable at the end, heh rip, like really unfriendly in this one, not team Cap friendly, not wanda or clint friendly either, steve is not a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: After the rogues returned to the states, things were a little hairy, at best. The rift between Team Cap and Team Iron Man was still, unfortunately, a thing. So Bucky and Tony come up with the plan to sneak out when no one's looking to spend time together.The other's may not approve of their friendship, but their choices are their own.





	I'll Sneak Into Your Heart As You Did Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winteriron Week Day 2: "You done yet?" 
> 
> \---
> 
> Also stands as bingo fills for: TSB2: R3 - Canon: MCU (Post-CA:CW) / BBB: C3 - FREE / WIB: B4 - First Kiss
> 
> \---
> 
> So, I started writin' this when I was super sick, an' finished it after. I still feel pretty much like bagged garbage, but meh. If anythin' feels a bit off, blame the fever brain 😬

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Nearly fourteen months had passed since the rogues had come home. It was rocky waters at first, though no one _really_ expected anything less, but eventually, they had all fallen back into some semblance of a _Team_. Working together well on missions, and living together at the compound as well as they could; aside from Tony, who still lived at the now renamed Stark Tower. He visited the Avengers Compound at least twice a week, though; keep up appearances and all that.

They had more issues with each other outside of missions than they did while on them, which in the long run was _good_. They didn't necessarily all have to like each other so long as they could work as a team when the time called for it; they'd be fine. They could be Earth's Mightiest Heroes to the general public and be at each other's throats away from the press's watchful eye if they'd wanted.

After some time, though, they even stopped wanting to fight each other at every glance and turn.

Mostly.

There was still, unfortunately, a rift between Team Cap and Team Iron Man. The accords have been settled to something both sides could agree on, the rogues had received full pardons and welcomed back with grace and gratitude; but all legal matters aside, some members of the New Avengers just couldn't let the bad blood well run dry.

They were better at it now; less seething glares, less bitter comments barked under their breath, still loud enough for the bite to be heard, less _debates_ that were more like petty arguments… but the animosity still hung heavy in the air, like a cloud of calamity, eager and waiting to break into storm.

Carol was running things now, with Rhodey as her second. Steve wasn't happy about that, but he bit his tongue and let bygones be; to _them_ anyways. He still held quite the negative opinion of Tony, and didn't try very hard to chomp those feelings down.

He knew _Iron Man_ was a good asset to have on the Avengers, but Tony? The bad blood there; though it had dissipated quite a bit as their time _before_ the Civil War fiasco had taken place; came back in full swing after.

Steve was all about _Bucky_ now; and the truth of that matter is, he didn't trust Tony with his bestest best buddy.

It didn't matter that Tony apologized to the man for what he'd done in that bunker; though Bucky himself said there was nothing to be sorry for; nor did it matter that Tony tried and _tried_ to make amends for it, much to Steve's huffing.

Steve wanted Bucky to be at ease with Tony on the team, he wanted them to be fine with each other, _wanted_ to simply forget the entire fucking trainwreck that was the Civil War, shove it under the rug and ignore it like a Christmas fruit cake; but Steve had always talked a big game he never intended to follow through on.

Because the reality of it… Steve _actually_ wanted Bucky and Tony to have nothing to do with each other.

And he worked hard to make that the reality they live in.

Unfortunately for Steve, his plan is a complete bust; because Bucky and Tony had grown closer on their own. It was like a dirty little secret they kept to themselves.

You see, for as much as Steve gripes and gripes to Bucky about how, _"Tony is bad news, Buck. You're better off not associating with him,"_ and, _"I just want you to be safe, pal. Tony has a way of getting things out of people; pushing too hard and making you feel guilty if you don't do what he wants,"_ they still fixed the rift between them.

As much as Steve wanted Tony to stay away from Bucky; which in all honesty he _did_ , because he wasn't about to do anything that would make Captain America throw any more fits of rage in his direction; Bucky Barnes had ideas of his own. Bucky was his own person, with his own wants and desires, and Steve just wasn't as good at sneaking around and staying hidden as he was.

So Bucky did what he did best, he became a ghost.

Less in a literal sense of staying hidden, but rather in the sense that he didn't try anymore when it came to Steve. Didn't try explaining that he wasn't that boy from Brooklyn anymore, didn't try disagreeing with him on the 'Tony Stark Opinion Of The Day' which was a fan favourite for Wanda and Clint, and ten out of ten times typically something _negative_.

He'd tried a time or two...but it ended in a metaphorical powerpoint bullet list of reasons why _Tony Stark is bad, bad, bad_ being shoved down his throat by the aforementioned three.

Sam didn't seem to enjoy those either; which is probably why Bucky was drawn to the man more so than his bestie from the past.

Bucky was tired of fighting, but even more, he was tired of people making decisions for him, tired of not being given the courtesy to form his own opinions.

So he set out to make his own. He would talk to Tony Stark without the watchful, over protective eyes, disgruntled frowns, and unwanted comments by the others.

He just didn't know _how._

Steve barely gave him the time to breathe, let alone talk to the man he was trying so desperately to get Bucky to hate. Steve may play it off as _"Just looking out for you buck, nothing more,"_ but there's literally no other way to look at it. He wanted Bucky to loathe Tony like he did.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Fortunately for Bucky, he didn't have to try so hard after all, because one sleepless night after being tortured and tormented by restless sleep and plagued with guilt and nightmares, he ran into Tony in the wee hours of the night. It's funny how things just fall into place when you're least expecting it; and two insomniacs running into each other at an hour much too late and far too early isn't so far out of left field.

Steve and the others were fast asleep, leaving Bucky some well needed alone time, and Tony was there in the kitchen tapping away on his Starkpad waiting for his coffee to brew. Upon entering, he slowed his movements, hoping not to spook the other man. Tony was so focused on whatever it was he was doing he didn't notice Bucky walk in and take a seat at the table. He intended to announce his presence, but got enveloped just looking at Tony, studying him. He looked...exhausted; no better than how Bucky himself felt. His eyes drooped, black bags making them appear sunken in, and a deep crease in his brow. Bucky wonders how long it's been since the man had gotten any sleep...hopefully more than he has.

After he finished his analysis, having taken too long just staring at Tony, he decided it was time to alert the other man he was there.

"Hello, Stark," he rasped, hating how his voice came out. It made sense, though, considering he woke up screaming and spent the next following hours trying to calm his panic.

"Christ on a cracker!" Tony shouted with a jolt, nearly dropping his Starkpad in the process.

Maybe he should have taken a less creepy approach after all, taking Tony's reaction into account. _Remember that for later,_ he thought.

"Warn a guy, Barnes." Tony stared Bucky down, hesitantly holding his gaze before questioning, "How long have you been there?"

He hesitated, but finally croaked out, "Long enough I shoulda said somethin' sooner."

"I see. Well, alright then Alec Leamas, next time why not try a little tap dance when you enter a room, yeah?" he said with a grin. "I've got a heart condition, you might just kill an old man."

Tony regretted saying that specific string of words immediately upon seeing Bucky's shoulders stiffen with a barely there flinch.

On a normal night, Bucky would have been fine, but tonight he'd been punched with guilt over what he'd been forced to do under HYDRA's control, and his nightmares; _memories_ , had him on edge and feeling more dead than alive. He didn't want any more reminders of the things he was trying desperately to wipe from his mind; the screams, the bodies dropping, the _blood blood blood_. He didn't blame Tony for his reaction to the comment, though; his anguish is his own burden to bear.

"Shit, Bucky, I should have literally said anything else, I'm sorry," he sighed, looking ashamed and riddled with guilt.

"S'fine," Bucky said with a shrug, eyes focussed on the ground as if it were equally the most interesting and disinteresting thing in the universe, "Not like everyone's gotta change their lives jus' for me."

"That isn't entirely true, though," he started, causing Bucky to peer up and meet his gaze. "They should."

"I don't want anyone to baby me, Stark," he muttered, hoping it didn't come out harsher than intended.

"That's not what I meant," he replied, holding Bucky's attention, showing the man the sincerity in his words, "No one should coddle you, or teeter around you like you're a bomb waiting to detonate; but knowing which things can set you off? Make you uncomfortable? And try not to do those things...that's just common decency. Respect, you know?"

"Maybe I am jus' a bomb waitin' to go off," he said, forcing a smirk that ended more dismal than anything joyous.

"Maybe so," Tony said averting his gaze to glance out the window, taking a small sip of his coffee; which was now cold enough to drink without scalding his tongue. "Regardless, I am sorry. You came here looking like Hell warmed over, and I was an insensitive asshole."

They sat in silence for a brief while, the only sounds being the light pattering of drizzle against the window, the occasional sip of coffee, and the incessant ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. Tony scowled at the thing. Everything was digital, or ran on some type of electricity, but Steve was persistent on having that old battery powered clock hanging in the common floor kitchen. Tony hated it.

"You tryin'a light it on fire with your mind?" Bucky uttered humorously.

Tony just huffed a laugh in response.

"I'm actually glad you're here, Stark," Bucky announced. "Been meanin' to talk with ya."

"Oh?" Tony questioned with a quirked brow, "And for the love of all things holy, please; call me Tony."

"Only if you call me Bucky."

And that was that on that. They'd spent the next couple hours chatting over coffee; crying about the tragedy of their past, making genuine apologies followed by complete forgiveness, breaking into laughter about stories Tony told to lighten the mood; any and everything. Bucky was actually surprised how well they got off, but more so about how alike they were, especially the similarities on the horrible things they've been through; and somewhere deep down he detested Steve for not allowing him this pleasure. Somewhere deeper down, a pit formed in his gut devised by confusion and trepidation; how could Steve dislike Tony _so much_ , when he and Bucky were so very similar?

He can't even mark it down as Steve's forlorn hope for the _Bucky of the past_ , because what little memories he's scraped together from back then; Bucky knew he wasn't completely different now. Sure, he'd done a one-eighty in a lot of ways, but Bucky's always been a fan of science fiction, was always into mechanics, had always held a sarcastic streak that rivaled Tony's own; so that begs to question Steve's reasoning.

"You alright there, Buckaroo?" Tony asked, pulling Bucky's contemplative mind back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah, m'fine, Tony," he mumbled.

Tony shot a glance at the clock, then sighed, pushing himself up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "I hate to cut this short, really, Buckercup; but I must be going. Work to see, people to do, you understand," he announced before making what Bucky could only call a hasty escape.

He questioned it only for a moment, until he noted the time; 5:43 a.m. Steve would be up any moment; he was always very punctual and had the same morning routine every day: Cup of coffee at 5:45, run at 6:00, shower, breakfast after.

He chuckled to himself looking at the clock, the clock he knew Tony hated only because he'd convinced the man to tell him about it. Tony gave in easily and went on a twenty minute rant about how much he didn't like it. _"It ruins the feel of the entire room, Bucky!"_ Not that he particularly enjoys the fact that Tony hates the damn thing, but now he'd always think of Tony when he looked at it; and being reminded of the man was never a bad thing in Bucky's book.

Bucky smiled softly and fled the room through the back opening, just missing Steve by a matter of seconds.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

These late night meetings kept happening more often, much to Bucky's pleasure. They started out as unplanned things, both finding each other accidentally after terrible nights and work binges; but turned into more. Bucky _enjoyed_ spending time with Tony, and he was ecstatic to discover Tony felt the same about him.

They began scheduling times to meet up in the late hours, since they both were night owls anyways, they didn't mind at all.

They'd quickly became friends and Bucky found himself upset more and more every time someone badmouthed him; he wasn't going to let it stand.

_Couldn't._

Steve would just have to deal. Bucky was allowed to have friends other than him, and the people he chose for him; eventually he would come clean. Bucky wasn't even a big fan of Clint, he was always so chatty and often times, Bucky found him rude even when he wasn't talking about Tony; and Wanda? He wasn't even going to _start_ on all the reasons he didn't fancy her. She made him highly uncomfortable; he avoided her whenever possible.

He was alright with Sam. Sam was cool, Sam understood him. They had a friendly competition going on, always snarking and tossing jabs at each other, but they both knew there wasn't really any heat to it. They always kept each other on their toes, Bucky appreciated it. He honestly felt closer to Sam than he did to Steve, the man was just much easier to be around. It probably helps that Sam didn't know who he was _before_ , so he didn't get all those longing, sad looks from the man. He didn't look at him like he was a husk or a puzzle that needed to be solved to win a prize at the end; the prize being Steve's good old pal from the forties.

How close they'd gotten was also the number one reason that Sam was the first to find out about his sneaking around; he must've been getting rusty. Sam wasn't even a _spy._

One night when Tony and Bucky decided to meet, Sam decided to act.

Bucky walked out to the kitchen at approximately one a.m. ready to sneak out of the compound and head for the tower. Usually they met up at the compound on nights that Tony stayed anyways, it was easier; but a few times Bucky left to meet up elsewhere. Tony mentioned wanting to show him something down in the lab, and Bucky just couldn't say no. The lab was...spectacular; everything he'd ever imagined the future would be. It was like paradise, and so far apart from the drab and gloomy terror rooms HYDRA used.

He made his way to the back door, but when he opened the door a his heart stuttered and he had to choke down a yelp.

Sam was standing right outside the door, arms crossed, and a grin a mile wide.

" _Jesus_ Sam, what the Hell?" he hissed. "What are ya doin' jus' standin' outside?"

"I could ask you the same thing, man," he started, arching his brows. "Where is it you always get going to at such a late hour, I wonder."

"It's...well, I… nowhere?" Bucky tried.

"Nowhere, right. I'll buy that, man. That's the best answer, totally believable," Sam tossed out in a dramatic tease.

Bucky just fixed him with a heatless glare.

"You sure you ain't, I dunno, going to see some smart dude with pretty eyelashes," Sam ribbed, bringing his hands up to twiddle his fingers beside his face.

"What?" Bucky averted his eyes, willing his pulse to steady itself, trying to play ignorant.

"Tony," was all Sam said in response.

Bucky remained silent, trying to figure out what to say. He'd wanted to tell the others, especially Sam, that he'd been spending time with Tony, but he just didn't want to deal with the headache that would inevitably follow.

Seeing Bucky's obvious fight with his thoughts, Sam broke the silence to spare his friend the trouble, "It's alright, man. I just wanted to mess with you," he chuckled. "Honestly, I'm happy for you. Tony's a good guy, I don't understand most of what falls out of his mouth, but that isn't the point."

"Really? You think so?" Bucky asked, his surprise showing on his face.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe I'll sneak out with you some time; seems fun," Sam grinned.

"Why wait?" Bucky inquired, sending Sam a smirk of his own.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, I wasn't invited. You know how it is," Sam started.

"It'll be fine, promise. Besides, Rhodey's there right now too, you guys are friends right?"

"Damn, you sure are pulling my leg on this," Sam teased. "Alright, let's do it."

They both shared a mischievous grin, then stalked off into the night air where Bucky knew a car was waiting for him.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Now that Sam was not only aware, but in on it; Bucky felt a lot more at ease around the compound. Having someone know just seemed...right. Sam even tried to convince him to, _"Stop with the late night field trips and just go see Tony during the day already."_ Bucky tried to say it was a bad idea, only because he didn't want to cause any problems for Tony; but Sam didn't let up.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket; picking it up he noticed an incoming message from Rhodey. He opened it.

"FROM: Rhomeo my Bromeo MSG: OH MY GOOOOOODDDDD!!!"

"FROM: Rhomeo my Bromeo MSG: I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE SAM!!!"

"FROM: Sammy McFlyboy MSG: What? You alright man? Can't deal with what???"

"FROM: Rhomeo my Bromeo MSG: TONY!"

"FROM: Sammy McFlyboy MSG: You're gonna have to elaborate on that, man"

"FROM: Rhomeo my Bromeo MSG: the pining!"

"FROM: Rhomeo my Bromeo MSG: It's so bad, man. So bad. Tony is a lovesick fool."

"FROM: Sammy McFlyboy MSG: OH MY GOD BUCKY TOO! We have to do something about this. There's only so much sneaking I can do lol"

"FROM: Rhomeo my Bromeo MSG: Good idea. Hold up, I'm going to call."

And with that, Sam and Rhodey started concocting a Plan™ to help their two disaster friends.

They decided on a lunch date.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Bucky questioned while tossing a hoodie on over his head.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fine. Rhodey and I will be there, too; so it'll just look like a regular ol' Avengers outing."

"I mean...I don't know what I mean," Bucky stated, causing Sam to stifle a laugh.

"Come on, you want to see Tony, right?" Sam said.

"Well, yeah. But seein' Jim is nice, too."

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

It didn't take long after that for the rest of the rogues to figure out what was going on, and none of them were all that pleased about it; least of all Steve.

Wanda had seen a picture on the internet of Sam, Tony, and Bucky walking somewhere outside; she instantly showed Steve.

"Can you believe this?" she hissed. "This was taken just last week."

"Actually, I can't," Steve Sneered in disbelief.

Steve cornered Bucky in a huff, questioning what he and Sam were doing with Tony. Apparently he'd already had it out with Sam first, but Sam just closed the door in his face and told him to eat a Snickers. Naturally, the man's anti-Tony glasses were on and he'd assumed the worst; assumed Tony was forcing them to do something, or blackmailing them, who knows. Bucky just stared at him in shock, blinking slowly.

"Well?" Steve asked, pausing to wait for an answer that didn't come. Bucky was still silent, shock changing quickly into irritation. "Come on, Buck. If Tony's doing something to you, or guilting you, or whatever! Then...you know you can talk to me, right? I can help you."

"I don't _need_ help, Stevie," he scoffed, "an' I can't talk to you, I've tried. You never listen!"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend, 'til the end of the line. You know that."

Bucky groaned out a sigh, this was going to give him a migraine.

"I know that, Stevie; an' I appreciate the sentiment, but Tony ain't doin' anythin' that I don't like."

Steve simply gaped at him, brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Actually, if we're takin' a stroll down honesty lane, he's actually doin' a lot _less_ than I would like," Bucky said with a jaunty huff.

"Oh!" Steve exclaimed, eyes widening like he just discovered all the answers he was looking for. He shot a smile toward Bucky, "You don't have to try so hard with Tony, pal, just ask him, he'll give you whatever you want. Tony's always been good at throwing money around."

"No, no," Bucky started, shaking his head slightly, face rumpled. How had Steve gotten that so terribly _wrong_? He inhaled a deep breath before starting again, "Stevie, I don't want anything from Tony...I want _Tony_."

Steve frowned in confusion, taking a few seconds to process the words Bucky had just said, before the realization dawned on him.

"What?!" he nearly shouted. "Buck, what?!"

"I'm gone on him Steve, an' nothin' you, or Clint, or Wanda have to say will change that. An' I'm not positive, but I'm fairly certain he feels the same."

"Bucky that's...that isn't a good idea."

"I said nothin' you have to say will change my mind, punk."

Steve stood shock still for a lengthy moment, simply staring at Bucky, who was intently staring back, just _begging_ Steve to try and say something else. After what felt like another decade, he finally found his voice, "How long?" Steve asked.

"What?" Bucky questioned.

"How long has this been going on. How l-...how long have you been seeing him?"

"Eight months," Bucky stated bluntly with no hesitation.

"Why wouldn't you tell me, Buck?" Steve asked, tone hurting.

Bucky fixed him with a deadpan stare and shrugged, "Because I knew how it would have went, and I was right. You don't approve."

"Of course I don't!" he barked, "But that doesn't mean you couldn't have told me! We used to tell each other everything, Buck; now it's like I barely see you."

"Finally, something we both agree on," Bucky uttered standoffish. "You don't see _me_ , Stevie, you haven't since I've been back. You see the little boy from Brooklyn. I'm not that guy anymore…"

"Bucky, that isn't true. You're still you!" Steve wailed.

"I am still me, yes; but the Bucky you want died when he fell off that train in the alps." Bucky let out a deeply tired breath, he was exhausted and didn't want to argue with Steve anymore.

"Don't get in our way, Stevie, please," was all he muttered before walking away.

"Buck, wait!" Steve's called after him; causing the man's steps to halt, but Bucky didn't turn to face him. "Please, lets just talk about this, I can learn, I'll do better, promise," he pleaded.

"Well talk, but not now, I can't right now," Bucky uttered, looking back to toss Steve a smile he didn't feel, then turned the corner and was gone.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Bucky hated fighting with Steve, more than most things. Yeah, he was different now, yeah he utterly detested how Steve and the others treated Tony, yeah he and Steve didn't see eye to eye on most things these days; but they were still friends, still brothers. And as angry at the star spangled man as he was currently, he knew it wouldn't last forever.

He would talk to Steve again about this, but later. Right now he felt like a pile of hot garbage, head pounding like a jackhammer was mutilating it, and just so damn tired. He walked aimlessly through the compound and found himself knocking on Sam's door. It's where he always went whenever he needed to wind down; unless Tony was at the compound, then he went to Tony.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked after opening the door and taking in the sight of the super soldier.

Bucky grunted in response.

"Steve yell at you, too?" he asked again with a light scoff.

Bucky met Sam's eye and inhaled deeply before letting it out in a puff.

"Thought so, come on in," Sam offered, stepping out of the way and letting the disgruntled Bucky inside.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

They sat in comfortable silence for a brief while, simply chilling on the couch watching the television; Sam had turned on the Syfy channel because he knew Bucky enjoyed that stuff. Glancing over at Bucky a few times and getting no words out of the man yet, Sam sighed and stood, walking to the kitchen to make them some tea. He wouldn't pressure Bucky into talking if he wasn't ready, he could wait; in the meantime though, offering comfort food and a hot drink always helped brighten the mood.

The two had a running joke about "not telling Tony" that Bucky preferred tea to coffee most days, especially when he was feeling under the weather; but Tony figured it out anyways, dramatically making a show out of it.

However, upon knowing that fact, Tony had bought Bucky a massive array of far too many different teas to try. That man really didn't understand what a _simple_ gift was; but Bucky appreciated it nonetheless, and they had a laugh over it.

Sam had taken some of the tea Bucky said he liked best and kept it stocked in his own rooms, knowing Bucky often times ended up crashing on his couch after a bad day or a nightmare.

So Sam made Bucky some tea, piping hot and two spoons of sugar, just as he likes it; grabbing an orange juice for himself.

"Thanks," Bucky grumbled, taking the offered cup into his hands and indulging in a quick sip. It was scalding and burned a bit, but he didn't mind too much.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but I'm here man, if you need to," Sam offered.

"I know," Bucky replied, forcing a small smile to his lips.

Bucky stayed in Sam's room that night. They spent the majority of it watching terrible Syfy movies and making fun of them. When Bucky started to finally look like himself again, laughing and shooting him smiles that weren't so plastic, Sam finally called it a night and headed off to sleep.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

When morning came, Bucky looked like a ghost kept him up all night reading him his last rights. He was staring so intently at the wall in front of him, rubbing his fingers together under his chin, Sam wondered if he had laser eyes as a hidden superpower. He really didn't want to find out.

"You alright there, man? That wall personally offend you?" Sam asked, breaking Bucky's concentration. Bucky's gaze remained fixed on the same place, but he looked less like a wild coyote now.

"I think I love him," he stated bluntly.

"Then why not tell him?" Sam proposed, already knowing who Bucky was referring to.

"What if he doesn't like me back? I...I don't know if I could handle ruining what we have, or being rejected," he muttered.

Sam sighed, shaking his head fondly at his friend, "You know, I'm sure this isn't really my place to say anything, but," Sam began; Bucky's head turning to look at him with a questioning eyebrow; "He does, he definitely does."

"How would you know that!?" Bucky stammered, cheeks tinting with a light shade of pink.

"I speak with Rhodes," was all he said in response, shrugging.

After a few seconds of them eyeing each other but not saying anything, Sam piped up again, "Tell him."

"Okay, yeah...yeah," Bucky declared with a new resolve. "Thanks!" he called as he ran out the door.

Sam stared at the closed door with a fond, warm smile, before turning to make himself breakfast.

His friend was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Bucky hopped on his bike and made it to the tower in record time, definitely, possibly, _maybe_ breaking every speed regulation in the city, but he didn't care. He was excited, and nervous, and everything inside him was on fire and shaky, like someone filled him with bees; but...less vicious bees.

"Hey, Miss Friday?" he called out upon entering the building.

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes? It is nice to have you at the tower again," she replied, instantly as always.

"Where's Tony? Is he busy?"

"Boss is in the lab, shall I take you to him?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

When the lab doors slid open Tony looked over to see who it was, not many people were authorized to come down there without Tony giving the okay, and Rhodey was still out of the country.

"Oh! Hey Buckybear," he called in surprise, "What brings you here? I wasn't expecting you," he asked, wiping his hands on a towel, trying to get most of the grease off.

"I came to see you, doll," he started, making his way toward the other man. "I got...I got somethin' I need to say."

"Oh? Everything alright?"

"Yes, fine, more than fine," Bucky said, stopping only a foot's step away from Tony.

"Actually…" Tony started, pausing briefly, "I have something I have to say, too."

"That so?" Bucky cocked his head to the side, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, but, you go first, sugarplum," he stated.

"Okay, well, uh...ya know, I don't really know how to," he struggled to find the words; confessing your feelings to the object of your affections was much harder than the movies make it look. Bucky hoped he wouldn't make a clown of himself or keel over before getting them out. "Haa, shit," he sighed, shaking his head with an exasperated chuckle. Man he sucked at this. Inhaling deeply and exhaling in a large gust of breath, he stated, "I like you."

"See, I knew that would happen, I nev--" Tony stopped abruptly, eyes widening with surprise before locking his gaze with Bucky's. "Wait...you like me? You're not supposed to _like_ me! That would make it too easy. This is a trick, you're tricking me, or maybe _I'm_ tricking me. Yup, that's gotta be it, this is a hallucination. 'Cause there's _no way_ this is real. Can't be. Tony Stark doesn't get what he wants, not without a fight; and you, Mr. Perfect," he said, pointing at Bucky, "are exactly what I want."

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at Tony's ramblings, staring at the man with fondness.

"No, this. This is. Okay, look, Bucky. I, I have to say something, many somethings. I'm not...I'm not good. I'm not, no, don't look at me like that; let me finish. I'm a mess, Buckaroo, a big one. I mess up, a lot. Like, a _lot_ , a lot, just ask Pepper. Our relationship didn't work because I messed up, too much; too much for her. I mean, yeah, we're good now, friends, but irregardless, it was my fault! And I don't take care of myself, work too much, stress out too often. I can be a total asshole, you know? I suck at remembering dates, like the important ones, the ones that matter. And I give terrible gifts, ask anyone!"

"I dunno, doll, I liked the tea," Bucky quipped.

"I'm not done, please," Tony announced, before trailing off with another list of reasons Bucky could do better than him, as well as a whole speech about how much Steve and the others wouldn't approve.

He was rambling at the speed of light, and Bucky stood quiet and patiently, simply letting Tony get it all out, knowing that none of what he was rambling would make him feel any different about this; about _him_.

"You done yet?" Bucky questioned.

"Well, I guess, yes, I am, I'm done now. Good talk," Tony uttered.

"Okay, now it's my turn to talk, yeah?"

"Okay," Tony stated.

"Okay," Bucky agreed. "All of that is...can I jus' say, wow, Tony. All of that jus' makes ya human. We all mess up, we make mistakes, we work through them; an' you _are_ good, Tony. Someone who isn't doesn't do what you do. You care about people, about the world, about makin' it a better place; and ya give so much of yourself an' your time to help others. Bad people don't do that."

Tony looked as if he was about to protest, but Bucky held up a single finger to hush him.

"It's my turn, sweetheart, remember? Now ya let _me_ finish," he declared, but still waited for Tony's nod of affirmation before continuing. "Okay, where was I? Ah, yes, I remember. Ya don't take care of yourself well, an' that's okay, 'cause I can take care of ya, jus' as you have for me. An' Rhodey, FRIDAY, the bots, Pepper, an' everyone else will be there too, that's what family does, we support each other; take care of each other. If you work too much, I'll jus' hafta try harder to get ya to relax, if you're too stressed, I'll be there to try an' relieve some of what's botherin' ya, we're all assholes sometimes, I would know; I'm like the Asshole Poster Child. An' if ya buy me a gift, I don't care what it is, I will love it an' cherish it 'cause it came from _you_ ; an' that means I was on your mind. That's enough for me. An' as for dates…that's what a calendar is for. Honestly, Tony, you're incredible, amazin', an' anyone at all would be damn lucky to have ya."

After Bucky was done with his declaration, he reached up with his metal hand and wiped away the one stray tear that fell from Tony's eyes. Tony was standing there, completely baffled, but so incredible touched and _warm_ ; he was so head over heels for Bucky, hearing him say all that nearly caused his chest to burst and he was afraid he might just weep.

"You good, doll?" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah, I'm...good. You, you really _like_ me." Tony said astonished.

"Glad we're finally on the same page, sugar," Bucky drawled in a lighthearted tease.

"Yes, okay. Good, this is good. I just, well--" Tony started, but was abruptly cut off by Bucky stepping forward and closing what was left of the small distance between them.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Bucky said, leaning down, lips turning up at one side.

"Kay," Tony breathed out, letting Bucky slide their mouths together.

The kiss was short, chaste; but it was perfect. It warmed Tony up from the inside and he sighed into it.

"That was, nice," he mumbled.

"Mm," Bucky murmured in response against Tony's cheek, then moving to press his forehead to Tony's and simply relishing in the moment.

"What...what about Steve? He won't be as excited when he finds out," Tony muttered.

"Fuck Stevie," he grumbled, humor thick in his tone. Tony barked a tiny laugh. "But...don't _fuck_ Steve, ya know?"

"You're terrible," Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Maybe so," Bucky snickered, stealing another quick kiss from Tony's lips. "Don't worry about Steve, he'll...come around."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin'! 
> 
> \---
> 
> *squints @ self* Next time Steve will be the good bro....
> 
> Tbh this fic derailed on me an' turned out so very different than I had planned. I also messed up an' used the wrong prompt from my notes for this 😂


End file.
